Ławka
by betka23
Summary: 'Personifikacje nie mogą się ze sobą wiązać'. Tak myślał Niemcy, gdy Włochy niespodziewanie wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Ale czy personifikacje nie mają prawa do uczuć? GerIta.


- Posłuchaj mnie… nie możemy…  
- Dlaczego?  
Był późny wieczór. Na ulicach wciąż kręcili się ludzie, złaknieni nocnego życia i beztroskiego szaleństwa, ale w ciemnej bramie parku, gdzie stali, nie było żywego ducha.  
Włochy patrzył na buty Ludwiga, w oczach kręciły mu się łzy. Niemcy przywykł już do takiego zachowania, ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co ma w takiej sytuacji zrobić.  
Włochy po raz pierwszy nie przepraszał. Ale nie tylko przez to Ludwig był taki zdezorientowany.  
Parę godzin wcześniej dał się namówić na wspólny wypad po klubach w ramach odprężenia po długim posiedzeniu na międzynarodowej konferencji. Szybko okazało się, że niemal wszyscy ochotnicy z niewidomych przyczyn się wykruszyli, a został jedynie Ludwig, Feliciano i Lovino. Romano, choć nie w smak było mu towarzystwo kartofla, postanowił przypilnować brata, ale szybko zaginął w którymś klubie. Kiedy Niemcy zwrócił na to uwagę Feliciano, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i z radosnym uśmiechem zaciągnął Ludwiga do parku.  
A potem go pocałował.  
Zaskoczony Ludwig próbował się odsunąć, jednak Włochy przywarł do niego mocno, wczepiając palce w jego marynarkę. Niemcy niemal siłą go od siebie odepchnął.  
Tak właśnie znalazł się w sytuacji, w której po raz pierwszy od dawna nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.  
- Nie możemy, bo… - zaczął powoli, gorączkowo szukając przekonujących argumentów. – Jesteśmy państwami, Włochy. Nie wolno nam.  
- Nieprawda. Przecież moglibyśmy…  
- I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Nie możemy rozporządzać sami sobą. Mamy obowiązki. Kiedyś możemy być zmuszeni, żeby stanąć przeciwko sobie. I co wtedy?  
Włochy gwałtownie poderwał głowę.  
- Ja nigdy nie stanąłbym przeciwko tobie, Niemcy! Ja…  
Ludwig zawahał się, dostrzegając w jego oczach szczere oddanie. Serce zabolało go na myśl, co powinien teraz zrobić, by oszczędzić im obydwu późniejszych rozczarowań.  
- Myślę… - zaczął i na chwilę umilkł. Niezrozumiały ból ścisnął mu krtań. – Myślę, że powinniśmy ograniczyć nasze kontakty do minimum.  
- Do minimum? – Feliciano patrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc.  
- Powinniśmy przestać się spotykać. To dla twojego dobra.  
- Dla mojego dobra? – Niemcy patrzył, jak na twarzy Włoch odmalowuje się nigdy niespotykane tam uczucie: wściekłość. – A może dla twojego? Wiesz co, Niemcy? Jesteś tchórzem!  
Szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Przerażony zakrył usta.  
- Włochy… - Ludwig urwał nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
- Przepraszam – rzucił Feliciano, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę hotelu, w którym zatrzymały się państwa na czas konferencji.  
- Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię.  
- Nie – rzucił przez ramię Włochy, nagle przystając. – Masz rację, Niemcy. Nie powinniśmy się już spotykać. Przepraszam.  
Odszedł.  
„Przeprosił. Przeprosił i płakał. Jak dawny Włochy", pomyślał Ludwig.  
Wcale go to nie uspokoiło.

* * *

Do hotelu powrócił dopiero nad ranem. Długo włóczył się po mieście, rozważając nawet wypicie kilku kolejek, ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, że o jedenastej czeka go kolejna sesja międzynarodowych spotkań i że powinien być na niej w miarę skupiony. Choć po wczorajszej scysji z Feliciano o żadnym skupieniu nie mogło być mowy.  
Wysłuchał uwag recepcjonistki i wściekły ruszył do swojego apartamentu, który wynajmował razem z bratem. Gilbert jako emerytowane państwo nie brał udziału w konferencji, ale zawsze przyjeżdżał z Ludwigiem, żeby spotkać się z kumplami. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu to, że widuje się z nimi niemal codziennie, a ich pokonferencyjne wybryki odbijają się na psychicznym zdrowiu Niemiec, który wciąż musiał tłumaczyć się za brata i płacić za szkody przez niego wyrządzone. Tym razem nie było inaczej.  
Już wchodząc do pokoju Ludwig omal nie wpadł na ogromną palmę w doniczce. Niemcy był przekonany, że takie palmy stały w foyer przy recepcji. W jaki sposób jedna z nich znalazła się pod drzwiami do jego pokoju?  
Odpowiedź znalazł niemal natychmiast. Na podłodze w saloniku, obstawiony pomarańczowymi pachołkami drogowymi, w najlepsze spał Gilbert. Tuż obok niego, świecąc gołym tyłkiem, pochrapywał Francis, ściskając w ręku dwie brytyjskie tablice rejestracyjne. Niemcy przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się zawsze obecny przy tego typu wyskokach Hiszpania, ale szybko go odnalazł w używanym przez pokojówki wózku na pranie, który nie wiadomo jakim sposobem znalazł się w apartamencie Ludwiga. Antonio leżał na brudnych ręcznikach spity równie mocno, jak reszta towarzystwa. Choć jeszcze niedawno musieli być całkiem rześcy, skoro przytaszczyli z parteru na dziesiąte piętro olbrzymią palmę.  
- Prusy! – wrzasnął Ludwig, za nic sobie mając niewątpliwego kaca u brata i jego przyjaciół. Francja zerwał się jak oparzony i szybko zwiał przed wściekłym Niemcy, porywając wózek z brudami i zdezorientowanym Antoniem. Na polu walki został tylko Gilbert.  
- Czy musisz się tak drzeć? – jęknął, z trudem wygrzebując się spod poprzewracanych drogowych słupków.  
- Czy ja muszę się drzeć? Każdy by się darł, gdyby po swoim powrocie do pokoju zastał coś takiego!  
- Nie przesadzaj.  
Ludwig się żachnął, a Prusy, uwolniwszy się od pachołków, wyruszył na poszukiwania czegoś do picia.  
- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj wydarzyło? – Niemcy nie dawał za wygraną.  
- Długa historia, a z tego co wiem, ty za niedługo masz konferencję. Nie zdążyłbym ci opowiedzieć.  
- Recepcjonistka mówiła mi, że straszyliście gości w windach.  
- Nikogo nie straszyliśmy, tylko chcieliśmy się z Francisem ogolić. Po prostu w windach są lepsze lustra i światło.  
- Gilbert, miałeś w ręku olbrzymią brzytwę starego Fritza.  
- Bo goli najlepiej.  
Ludwig westchnął. Czasami zastanawiał się, który z nich dwóch był starszy.  
- Idę pod prysznic i wychodzę na konferencję. Jak z niej wrócę, ma być tu porządek. – Ruszył do łazienki.  
- A jak tam sprawa z Feliciano? – zapytał niby od niechcenia Prusy.  
Niemcy niemal się potknął.  
- Co takiego? – zapytał, odwracając się do Gilberta, który odsuwając pachołki, starał się dotrzeć do kanapy.  
- Zrobił to? Bratu możesz powiedzieć.  
- Co zrobił?  
- Nie udawaj głupszego, niż jesteś – Prusy z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na kanapę. – Wyznał ci miłość?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
Ludwig czuł, jak cała jego twarz szybko robi się purpurowa. Odwrócił się do drzwi, ale jego brat zdążył zauważyć.  
- Czyli jednak nas posłuchał! – zawołał triumfująco, wznosząc butelkę z wodą sodową w niemym toaście.  
- Was? – Niemcy znowu spojrzał na brata, marszcząc brwi.  
- Podpuściliśmy go trochę z Francisem. Gołym okiem widać, że coś do ciebie czuje.  
Ludwig powoli odsunął się od drzwi łazienki i jak w transie ruszył w stronę brata, omijając słupki.  
- Oczywiście, najfajniejszą częścią było załatwienie wam prywatności. Tylko ten mały Lovino się wybił, Hiszpania musiał go gonić po klubach i zatrzymać. Szkoda, że tego nie widziałeś. Później chciałem was śledzić, ale Francis gdzieś przepadł i… Hej! - zawołał Gilbert, gdy Ludwig poderwał go na nogi, ściskając za koszulę. – Zwariowałeś?  
- Wydaje się wam, że możecie się bawić czyimiś uczuciami? – syknął Niemcy, ledwo hamując wściekłość. – I to jeszcze uczuciami takiego naiwniaka, jak Feliciano? On zrobiłby niemal wszystko, co by się mu powiedziało!  
- Lud, co ty…  
- Nigdy więcej mu tego nie róbcie. Zostawcie go w spokoju.  
Niemcy puścił brata, gwałtownie się odwrócił i ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych, porzucając myśl o prysznicu.  
- Bracie, czy ty też coś… - zapytał Gilbert, ale Ludwig już nie odpowiedział.  
Gdy trzasnęły drzwi, Prusy uśmiechnął się do siebie.

* * *

Niemcy kręcił się na konferencyjnym krześle, przez co wzbudzał niemałą sensację wśród siedzących po sąsiedzku państw. Austria popatrywał na niego krzywo, od czasu do czasu chrząkając wymownie, z kolei Ameryka nie omieszkał kilkakrotnie szturchnąć Ludwiga łokciem i głośno zwrócić uwagę, że zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie.  
„Dziwnie to zachowuje się Włochy", pomyślał Ludwig. I rzeczywiście, Feliciano zdawał się być kimś innym. Aktywnie brał udział w zebraniu, a jego wypowiedzi były przemyślane i związane z tematem. Ani razu nie spojrzał na Ludwiga, ani nie wspomniał o jedzeniu, co wzbudziło ogólną konsternację.  
Ameryka po raz kolejny nachylił się do Ludwiga.  
- Coś tu nie gra. O co wam poszło? – zapytał tak teatralnym szeptem, że odwróciła się w ich stronę połowa zebranych, a Feliciano zaciął się w połowie wypowiedzi. Włochy poczerwieniał i wbił spojrzenie w stół.  
- Mam tego dość – powiedział Ludwig, gwałtownie odsuwając krzesło i ruszając do wyjścia. Miał dość wymownych lub ciekawskich spojrzeń skierowanych na niego, tych wszystkich spojrzeń, które nie należały do jednej osoby. Osoby, która właśnie podniosła wzrok, żeby zobaczyć plecy Ludwiga znikające za drzwiami.

* * *

W parku kręciło się sporo ludzi, głównie matek z małymi dziećmi i osób starszych. Chciał przez chwilę pobyć sam, więc zręcznie wymijając dziecięce wózki i brzdąców grających w piłkę, zagłębił się w rzadziej uczęszczaną część parku.  
Mógłby wrócić do hotelu, ale doskonale wiedział, że w jego apartamencie przebywał Gilbert, a nie miał specjalnie ochoty na spotkanie z bratem. Wybrał więc park, w którym wczoraj doszło do tej niezręcznej sytuacji, jakby starając się ukarać za to, co wtedy powiedział Feliciano.  
Postąpił słusznie, był o tym przekonany. A raczej był o tym przekonany jeszcze wczoraj. Dzisiaj nie był pewien niczego.  
„Bracie, czy ty też?". Głos Gilberta brzęczał w jego uszach. Ludwig potrząsnął głową, jakby to miałoby wyrzucić z jego myśli zarówno natrętne pytanie Prus, jak i sylwetkę Feliciano, tak odległego przy konferencyjnym stole.  
Kim dla niego był Włochy? Przyjacielem, towarzyszem broni... Taka byłaby jego natychmiastowa odpowiedź na to pytanie. Ale wczorajszy pocałunek zmienił wszystko.  
„A może nie zmienił nic?", prychnął Gilbert w jego głowie. „Może po prostu otworzył ci oczy na coś, co podejrzewałeś od dawna?"  
Niemcy dotarł do starej odrapanej ławki w nieuczęszczanej części parku. Usiadł i popatrzył na rozlewający się przed nim staw, który niedługo skują pierwsze mrozy. Zatarł zmarznięte ręce.  
„Tak będzie lepiej dla nas obu. Nikt nikogo nie skrzywdzi", odpowiedział Gilbertowi.  
„Wiesz co, Niemcy? Jesteś tchórzem!"  
W wyobraźni ujrzał wściekłe spojrzenie Feliciano.  
„Masz rację, Włochy", odpowiedział mu. „Jestem tchórzem"  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, starając się wypchnąć z pamięci obraz łez w oczach Vargasa. Łez, których powodem był po raz kolejny on.  
- Niemcy!  
Ludwig poderwał głowę i spojrzał na przeciwny brzeg stawu, na którym stał Włochy, szaleńczo machając ramionami.  
- Włochy? – zapytał nieprzytomnie. Co Feliciano tutaj robi? Przecież mieli się już więcej nie widywać.  
- Niemcy! Idę do ciebie! – Włochy krzyknął jeszcze raz i ruszył pędem wzdłuż brzegu. Jednak jeden zły krok spowodował, że Feliciano poślizgnął się na błocie i z krótkim okrzykiem wleciał do mętnej wody.  
- Włochy! – wrzasnął Ludwig, zrywając się z ławki. Wbiegł do stawu i chwycił szamoczącego się przyjaciela, który ze strachu nałykał się sporo wody. – Włochy, nic ci nie jest?  
Feliciano zanosił się kaszlem, nie zwolnił jednak Niemiec z kurczowego uścisku. Wczepił się w niego, jakby był ostatnią deską ratunku.  
- Nie… - wymamrotał z twarzą wtuloną w kurtkę Ludwiga.  
- Boli cię coś? Uderzyłeś się gdzieś? – Zaniepokojony Niemcy chwycił Vargasa za ramiona i delikatnie od siebie odsunął, poszukując widocznych uszkodzeń na jego ciele.  
- Nie… nie zostawiaj mnie! – zawołał Feliciano, drżąc z zimna. Ludwig patrzył na niego zaskoczony.  
- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie – mówił dalej Włochy, spuszczając wzrok i ledwo powstrzymując szczękanie zębami. – Ja nie chcę, żebyś odszedł ode mnie tak jak we śnie.  
- We śnie? – zapytał Niemcy i nagle sobie przypomniał. „Ach, w tym śnie".  
- Kiedy wychodziłeś z sali konferencyjnej… to wyglądało tak jak w moim śnie… widziałem twoje plecy i bałem się, że jeśli zawołam, to się nie odwrócisz…  
- Włochy… Feliciano, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę cię zostawić – powiedział Ludwig, łagodnie się uśmiechając. Vargas spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
- Ale przecież sam mówiłeś, że… nie powinniśmy się spotykać…  
- Obiecałem ci, że nigdy cię nie zostawię. Chociaż czasami jesteś nie do wytrzymania.  
Feliciano stropił się po tych słowach. Ludwig westchnął i przyciągnął go do siebie.  
- Ale bez ciebie chyba bym nie wytrzymał – odparł, przytulając go mocno. – Dlatego nie oddalaj się ode mnie.  
„Wiedziałem", powiedział głos Gilberta w jego głowie, ale Niemcy szybko go uciszył. Nie był mu teraz potrzebny.

* * *

- Niemcy?  
- Hm?  
- Śmierdzisz mułem ze stawu.  
- Wiem. Ty też.


End file.
